Part 2 of Kidnapped
by King Zak the State Alchemist
Summary: The second part of the story Kidnapped


Chapter Two

Three years later.

Meanwhile with Zak and Drew.

"Zak, wake up, please wake up." said Drew.

Zak slowly woke up and saw his mother in a red outfit with a yellow scarf.

"mom, what happened?" asked Zak.

"we were kidnapped, sweetie." said Drew.

Zak got up and found himself in a red outfit with a yellow scarf, also.

"what is with this outfit?" asked Zak.

"I don't know, Zak, I woke up with this outfit on also." said Drew.

"Red Alert, Red Alert, the subjects have awoken in Room 19 and Room 20, I repeat they have awoken." said a voice.

"we need to get out of here." said Drew.

"right." said Zak.

Drew grabbed her son's hand and they were running for their lives until they saw a giant robot.

Both Zak and Drew gasped

"return to your rooms." said the robot pointing a gun at Drew and Zak.

Zak gasped as Drew tightly held Zak to her body.

"jump." said a voice.

"mom, did you hear that?" asked Zak.

"yes." said Drew.

Drew grabbed Zak into her arms and she jumped high oh about twenty five feet above the robot.

"cool, mom." said Zak.

"halt or we'll shoot." said the robot.

"yeah right." said Drew to the robot

They were still running.

Drew stopped running when something shot her five times in the back.

"mom." said Zak.

Drew fell to the ground also dropping Zak onto the ground to.

Zak crawled towards her.

"mom, are you ok?" asked Zak while tears in his eyes.

"yes, I'm ok, we need to get out of here." said Drew.

Then all of a sudden, someone else like a man with a red outfit with a yellow scarf appeared in in front of Drew and Zak.

"who are you?" asked Zak to the older person.

"don't worry, I'm a friend to you." said the man.

Zak just looked at the older man then at his mom.

"quick, grab my hands and I'll get you and your mother out of here." said the older man.

Zak grabbed the older man's hand and the older man grabbed Drew's arm and they disappeared.

Zak, Drew who is now unconuisness and the older man where standing in front of ten people.

"I've bought them, Dr. Gilmore." said the older man.

"mm." said the old man

"good work, 009, wait is that Drew Saturday." said the another old man.

"yes, Kazumi, it is Drew Saturday, I haven't seen her in ages." said Dr. Gilmore.

"how did you meet her, professor." said a female with yellow hair.

"she and I were classmates from elementary to collage." said Dr. Gilmore

"did you date her." said a male with orange hair

"only for a few days before prom, she was studying a class something called Cryptids and I was studying cyborgs, after she dumped me, I saw her with someone else that was in the subject as her." said Dr. Gilmore.

"poor professor." said a male with blue/silver hair.

Dr. Gilmore was blushing

Drew was lying on the ground passed out with Zak next to her telling her to wake up.

"mom, wake up, please, come on, wake up." said Zak.

"she's a mother now." said Professor Kazumi.

"yep, she got married to the man that was in the same subject with her and she has a son." said Dr. Gilmore.

They were all looking at Zak who was crying, they weren't going to help him until Zak yelled at them.

"don't yell." said the brown haired man.

"well, help then." said yelled Zak

"fine then." said a male that is bald.

"003, calm the boy down." said Dr. Gilmore.

003 walked toward Zak and held Zak in her arms.

Zak looked at 003 when he was in her arms.

"it will be okay, little one." said 003.

Zak stopped crying when 003 held him in her arms

Zak was looking at a tall man with strange tattoos on his face, the tall man kind of reminds him of his dad.

"he reminds me of my dad." said Zak.

"that's 005, he's nice and he protects us all the time." said 003.

005 walked over to 003 and Zak.

005 smiled at Zak.

"welcome, little one." said 005.

"001, 003 I need your help with her." said Dr. Gilmore.

001 floated over to Dr. Gilmore.

001 used his powers to get through Drew's mind.

Zak was looking at 001 even through 001 was a infant and he had powerful power inside him.

Dr. Gilmore was walked towards Zak.

"welcome, 0019." said Dr. Gilmore.

"what, who 0019?" asked Zak.

"you are 0019, that's your cyborg name." said Dr. Gilmore.

"what's my mom's cyborg name?" asked Zak.

"0020." said Dr. Gilmore

"I want to go home." said Zak.

"I know you do, that's get in the Dolphin and we'll call your father and we'll try to help your mother, 0019." said Dr. Gilmore.

Zak just started at the ground.

"005 carry Drew to the infamy and you guys try to wake her up and I will take young 0019 to the controls room and call his father." said Dr. Gilmore.

"yes, professor." said 004.


End file.
